


Her Yellow Sun

by LenaZorel93



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaZorel93/pseuds/LenaZorel93
Summary: “I forgive you… just please don't go.”—————I'm going to marry Kara Danvers.Kara Danvers is the love of my life.Kara Danvers, you are my hero.Kara Danvers is my happy ending.





	Her Yellow Sun

> _I'm sorry Kara, I just couldn't take it anymore. Please don't hate me… please don't._

 

_I don't hate you Lee, I could never._

 

_Pl- please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone._

 

_I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you Lee, you hear me? I love you._

 

_I love you too… please forgive me._

 

_I forgive you… just please don't go Lee. Please don't leave me… Lena? Please just wake up Lee, please. Please…_

  


    “Alex, I could have saved her. I could have, I was so SO STUPID TO IGNORE HER CALL. THIS IS MY FAULT. This is my fault.” Kara drops into her sisters arms as a new wave of tears wash over her.

     Her best friend was dead. Gone, she ceased to exist just like that. For the seven years she had known Lena Luthor she’d spent the majority of her days with the younger girl. They survived middle school together, they were _supposed_ to survive high school too.

    But all those dreams, all those hopes they shared for the future had been smashed to pieces the day Lena Luthor became a memory.

     For the past three days Alex has been trying to convince Kara that it wasn't her fault the seventeen year old ended her life, that it was the inevitable. But Kara knew the truth, it _was_ her fault.

     They'd been dating for the past three years, and going strong until Lucy Lane walked herself into Karas life. Kara didn't have feelings for Lucy, she just wished to be more like her. Compared to Lena, Kara felt like a small child. Her looks were nothing against her girlfriends, she knew it and everyone who wanted Lena let her know it too.

     Lucy promised Kara she would help her to look and act more like the eighteen year old she was. She led Kara get to get rid of her baggy sweaters and comfy pants and dressed her more like a stripper than a teen.

    Kara could still remember the look Lena gave her when she walked into school wearing a tight skirt and flowy blouse. Her glasses replaced with contacts, and her hair tied into a tight ponytail instead of her normal messy bun.

 

      _“Kara honey, what are you wearing?”_

 

_“Luce said I looked hot, is something wrong? Do you not like it?”_

_“Of course, I love it. It's just not… you. And I really don't know why you care what Lucy thinks.”_

 

_“She's my friend Lee, she said I should dress up from time to time. Impress you.”_

 

_“As long as you're still the adorable, dork I know and love underneath all that makeup, I'm okay” Smiling, she kisses the taller girl and intertwines her fingers with her girlfriends. “I'll see you at lunch”_

 

_——————_

 

      “Alex, what did I do? I let this happen, I- I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let her go… I let the love of my life die and I'll never be able to get her back.” Alex continues to hold Kara, rubbing her back.

      As much as Alex wanted to comfort Kara she knew the mistake she had made. Her sister may find love again, but _no one_ would be able to replace what her and Lena had. “It'll be okay Kara, It'll be okay I promise”

     “Oh god Alex, her funeral is tomorrow. What am I going to say? How… I can't see her like that. No… I must be dreaming. She can't be dead, Lena can't be dead.” Removing herself from Alex's arms she runs into Lena's closet.

     Walking out a few minutes later she's wrapped inside Lena’s Harvard university hoodie, and in her hands the National City pull over. It had always been her dream to attend Harvard, but since her mother's passing her brother took every penny she’d been left.

     For three years now, she had been duel enrolled in National City college as well as attending her normal high school classes. To say she was smart was an understatement.

      “I can't have lost her Alex… She probably hates me. I can't live knowing she hates me. I can't live knowing I'll never see her smile again Alex. What am I going to do?”

    “I don't know, but what I do know is that she doesn't hate you Kara. She lived for you, you were her yellow sun. She could never hate you.”

    “Alex! I let her die, all because I wanted to impress her. I became someone else because I didn't want to give her a reason to leave me. I became someone she didn't know, all so I could live up to someone she deserved.”

      “Alex… Why was it her? Why wasn't it me? She deserved so much more in life than what she got. What has happened to me...”

 

——————

 

     “Hey you're Kara right?”

 

     “Yeah, you're… Winn from history correct?”

   

      “That's me, well anyways Lena told me to give this to you. I didn't really know her… but she seemed amazing, I'm so sorry for your loss.” He handed Kara a small journal that she recognized from Lena’s school bag.

 

      “Thank you, for everything.”

 

      “Anytime, here's my number if you need to talk… and she wants you to know that it's not your fault. She really did love you Kara.”

 

—————-

    

_Kara my love, if you're getting this that means I'm gone. I know that this'll be hard on you, maybe one of the hardest things you'll face but I want you to know that I'm here. I haven't gone anywhere, I'm still with you._

_Just promise me a few things, please don't blame yourself. We all knew, even Alex, that this would be how it'd end. You couldn't have stopped it, no matter how hard you tried._

_Hold onto the good times, don't let your memory of me be sad. I'm okay now, I promise._

_Don't give up, you're destined to be greater than I could have ever been. Don't let me dying stop you from moving on to better things._

_Find love again, you don't owe anything to me. I just want you to be happy, even if that means you loving someone else._

_I love you more than you could imagine Kar, and if you still want me at the end of your days I'll be waiting for you_

_~ Lee_

  


     Flipping through the journal, Kara smiles at the pictures of them. Some drawn by Lena, others taken throughout the years. Each with captions, or small doodles from Lena.

 

_First kiss_

_First date_

_First ‘I love you’_

_Summer 2014_

_Fair 2010_

_Prom 2015_

 

     After reading through each page, Kara finds a note tucked into the binding of the book.

 

     _I want you to know, that I'll love you for infinity and nothing you could ever do or say could make me change my mind._

_ <3 Lee _

 

A worn out photo strip falls into Karas lap, and on the back is written;

 

_I'm going to marry Kara Danvers._

_Kara Danvers is the love of my life._

_Kara Danvers, you are my hero._

_Kara Danvers is my happy ending._

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite but I felt like posting it.


End file.
